1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display devices, and more particularly to gate drive circuits for the display devices and a display apparatus having the gate drive circuits.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, amorphous silicon gate (ASG) technology has been employed to reduce manufacturing costs of a panel module for a display apparatus and the total size of the display apparatus. In the ASG technology, a gate drive circuit is simultaneously formed in a peripheral area of a panel while a switching element is formed in a display area of the panel.
In the ASG technology, since a gate signal is generated by selectively outputting a clock signal, the ASG technology has noise generated by the continuously changing clock signal when the display apparatus is not driven. Accordingly, a structure including various maintenance parts has been developed to minimize the noise generated when the display apparatus is not driven.
However, the ASG technology proposed so far has not effectively controlled the noise generated when the temperature of the gate driving part increases when driven for a long time. As a result, the noise of the gate signal may reduce the display quality of the display apparatus.